Not So Simple Understanding
by Zaquin
Summary: Different take on future events when Peter finds Sylar living happily with a child. you know. OKAY I SUCK AT SUMMARY STUFF. PETER/SYLAR


I OWN NOTHING. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. I WISH I DID BUT I DONT ;___;

* * *

Peter walked up to the Bennet household mentally preparing himself for a fight. He got to the door and held out his hand sparking it into a full blue flame. He entered the house quietly closing the door and moving down the entrance hall. Suddenly there was a sound of tiny feet running towards him. He extinguished the flame.

"Papa Peter!" the tiny boy smiled and hugged him. Needless to say he was confused. "Dads making waffles" The boy smiled up at him again and then ran off towards the kitchen. The site that met peter when he entered the room was well enough to shock him.

Sylar stood in front of the stove in an apron. "What's up champ how you doing man, good to see you" Sylar lifted up the child lovingly holding him in his arms. "Who wants some waffles huh? Who else should get some waffles?" he said. "Mister Muggles" the boy said.

This was like something out of the Twilight Zone; Peter didn't know what to make of it. Sylar running over to Mister Muggles, feeding him some waffle, petting him kindly. Strange. Sylar then looked up at Peter and smiled. There was something in the look in the mans eyes that Peter just couldn't quite understand.

"Peter, its so good to see you" Sylar said making his way towards him. "I haven't seen you in so long." And then Sylar did the last thing that Peter would have ever expected. He hugged him, then pulled back and kissed Peter lovingly on the lips. Peter felt like time had stopped. He didn't know what to do, what was happening. So he stood there, neither accepting nor denying the kiss. He just blinked and waited for it to end.

Sylar pulled back and cupped Peter's cheek with his hand. "If you had told me you were coming, I would have made extra" he smiled and then retreated back into the kitchen happily. Peter then watched as Sylar went about his business of finishing breakfast for the boy, putting some syrup in the microwave. They stared at each other, Peter trying to hide his confusion and failing miserably. He could tell that Sylar knew something was up, the look in the mans eyes had gone from loving to calculating in an instant. The microwave beeped and the spell was broken.

Sylar pulled the syrup out of the microwave and went for the boy's plate. "What's the magic word?" he asked the boy. "Abracadabra" the boy said in return. Sylar smiled "Well that's a magic word so I guess that's close enough" and poured the syrup onto the boy's waffles.

"Where's your scar Papa Peter?" the boy asked innocently. Peter hesitated and then looked up to find Sylar's eyes meet his.

"You know what, grown ups need to have a little chat in the other room. So I'm going to get you started on your waffle" Sylar said and cut the waffle into pieces for the boy. "Alright there you go. You going to be okay?" The boy looked up and smiled "yes" he said. "Yes I know you are. Were just going to be in the other room alright." Sylar looked up at Peter and then moved slowly out of the kitchen around Peter, keeping eye contact nearly the hole time.

Peter followed Sylar into a room that looked to be a playroom. Sylar closed the door behind them and frowned. "Your not from around here are you?" he asked moving towards Peter. Peter backed away defensively. "No scar, the past right? Which means to you, I'm the boogeyman." Sylar laughed and then sat himself on the couch. "That's a hell of a thing you coming here to find out that you and I are lovers" he said.

The statement hit Peter like a ton of bricks. "Lovers?"

"I'm sorry that you've come all this way Peter but I can't help you." Sylar stated.

"Cant?" Peter shot back.

"Won't," Sylar sighed in defeat.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to give it to you, my ability, I'm not." Sylar deadpanned.

"Then I'll just take what I need from you." Peter then tried to push himself into Sylar's mind.

"As if you could" Sylar stood and pushed back. It was painful, Sylar being as strong as he was. Peter could see that he was getting nowhere so he gave up and raised his hand.

"Peter is dead, they killed him and now they're after me. I am not leaving without your ability Sylar!" Peter yelled.

Sylar flinched. "My name is Gabriel. And you don't realize that my ability is not just understanding how things work. There's a hunger that comes with it. To know more, to have more. I couldn't control it and it turned me into a killer, a monster. Every day is a struggle, every hour. But I fight it" Sylar looked into Peter's eyes with a pained look. "For him, and I am not going to willingly condemn you to hell."

Peter edged forward. "If I have your ability, if I can understand the variables, I can-"

"Save the world? The world always needs saving Peter."

"You're all going to die. Your family, your son, this world is going to end. You don't believe me?" Peter picked up a paintbrush off of the small table in the center of the room. "Paint it. See for yourself. Paint the future."

Sylar looked over at his son in the kitchen and then back to Peter. "Don't let him see me. Not like this." He moved over to the painting paper and pulled off his glasses. "Do you understand?" Sylar then closed his eyes when they reopened they were white, the white eyes of one who looks into the future. He started to paint.

It didn't take very long for the picture to be finished. The end of the world in children's paints across the sheet of paper. They both stood staring at it. Then Sylar, Gabriel, took off his watch and handed it to Peter. This watch was broken, the glass cracked. But on its face Peter could see the word.

"Sylar" he stated awkwardly.

"It's a scar. A reminder of what I was, of what I can be. Fix it." Gabriel ordered.

"I don't know a thing about watches."

"If you want to learn how to access my ability, fix the watch," he said staring into Peter's eyes with fierce intensity. Peter turned, looking at the watch, and began. "Listen to it. Like a symphony every piece has its part, all coming together in perfect harmony. If you can understand the complexities of a watch, you can understand anything. Everything. Cause, effect, action, reaction, how to change the future." Peter listened as he opened up the watch, fixed it and closed it up. It began to tick. "You have it now" Gabriel said. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly they were broken out of their stares as they heard the boy call out from the kitchen. "Daddy!" he yelled.

"Not now Noah" Gabriel said distracted.

The boy screamed. "Yes. Now" another voice called out from the kitchen.

Gabriel turned quickly heading towards the intruder. "Noah stay where you are buddy." As Gabriel and Peter entered the kitchen they saw the intruder with his arms wrapped around the boy. This was not good. Peter had seen this man before, and evidently so had Gabriel judging by the thoughts running threw his head. "Noah, it's going to be okay buddy" he tried to assure the boy.

"Lets not make this any harder than it already is Peter" Claire's voice called from behind them. "Just come quietly and we'll leave them alone" she said.

"Don't do it Peter! Teleport away!" Gabriel urged. His voice made it sound as an order, but in his mind Peter could hear him begging, pleading. And Peter understood. If he died here, he would never make it back home. Then Gabriel would not only have lost his lover here, but he wouldn't have the chance to be with him for those years in between. Peter's heart broke for him.

"I'm not leaving you, I brought this into your house" Peter said sharply.

"No" Claire interrupted. "This was my house. You took everything from me."

"Claire, I never meant for you-" Gabriel started.

"Shut up!" she pointed the gun at his son, their son. "What's it going to be? The boy or you? You don't want anyone to get hurt do you?"

"Just first, let the boy go." Peter demanded

"Not till your dead."

"You're going to kill me?"

"One bullet in the back of the head should do the trick. Then I'll let the boy go."

"I'm not the guy you killed this morning Claire. Look, this is me. You're not going to kill me," he said. She pointed the gun at him.

"Yes, I am."

"What happened to you? How'd you get this way?" He pushed into her mind to try and find out why Claire would be like this. Images of his future flooded his mind. People with abilities everywhere, all the violence, the battles she had endured with him, everything. And then an image, Claire moving threw a building, opening a door, and walking in on Peter and Sylar. They were in bed, not having sex, no, you could tell, they were making love. Jealousy. A flurry of images, and then rage.

"I learned how to take care of myself." She moved to fire the gun at him and he moved. Moved extremely fast. The woman standing near the door must have super speed. Useful. He hit Claire and she was out. Unfortunately the female speedster was on him in less than a second knocking him into the other room. She hit him repeatedly, at the speed she was moving, he would be dead without his ability to heal.

There was the sound of furniture breaking, a yell from both Gabriel and Noah and then a loud crash. Peter could hear Gabriel's thoughts he was screaming on the inside, screaming bloody murder and revenge. He went to the doorway to see Gabriel holding the body of his lifeless son. Gabriel suddenly put the boy down, rage boiling in his blood, and hit his attacker with a fierce blow. Again and again Gabriel pounded on the man, power building up in his fists with every hit.

Suddenly Peter knew how this was going to end. He knocked out the speedster by tossing her into the wall and went to Gabriel.

"They killed him!" Gabriel screamed as his body pulsed with an impending nuclear explosion. "_Peter!"_ he screamed in his mind. And then Peter could see it, all the love, all of their time together, the good, the bad, everything.

"Gabriel!!" Peter screamed. He could feel the mans control draining. Gabriel yelled, everything went blindingly bright, and then black.

Peter woke to find himself in what looked to be a morgue. He was lying on a cold metal table next to the dead future version of himself. He tried to use his powers to free himself from his restraints, when he found he couldn't, he settled for struggling against them.

There was a loud sweeking noise from the large metal door to the right of him. He looked up to see Claire and the Haitian walk in.

Everything that happened after that seemed like a blur. Claire mocking him, torturing him, Nathan showing up. The only part that really stuck clear in his mind is what he did to Nathan. Gabriel had warned him that the hunger was not so easily controlled.

When Peter turned on Nathan, cutting into his scull, killing his brother, well this revolted Peter. He killed his own brother. Peter pained. He had just destroyed the lives of everyone he would come to find important to him, including himself. He then teleported back to his own time, back to the only place he thought he should go, to Sylar.

When he got back he teleported right to level 5 into Sylar's cell. Sylar sat quietly at the end of his so called bed with his eyes closed. The very second that Peter entered the cell, however, Sylar opened them.

"Peter" he said, turning to face him. Peter ran at him and pinned him to the wall. With his hand to the mans throat. "What are you doing?" Sylar questioned.

"I went to the future, everything was so wrong, so different. The world is going to end. I took you're ability so I could stop it" Peter gasped out.

"You have my ability? You have the hunger. Your like me."

"I will never let myself become you! You could learn to fight it so can I." This statement piqued Sylar's interest. He watched as Peter fell apart. "I couldn't stop it, all the destruction, all my fault." Peter teared up and let go of Sylar. He then moved away from him into the corner of the room and sat curled in a ball. "I'm so sorry Sylar, it was Peter's idea it made sense. If I had known… If I had known that they would follow, I never would have gone" Peter's breath hitched.

Sylar was very curious now. What only could be called his "arch nemesis" was here, in his cell, crying about something that happened in the future. Something that he apparently caused to happen to him. Sylar moved and stood in front of Peter. "Tell me what you did. What happened?" he asked Peter, in hopes that it was something delicious.

"You were normal. You had a family, and you were happy, and then I in a ruined it all in one day. You didn't survive. No one did. Why didn't you heal? Why didn't you just get up like Claire and I did?" Peter sobbed out.

Sylar was fascinated to say the least. Him living a normal life with a family and child. Interesting. But where 'did' his healing ability go. In fact how did Peter know about it in the first place. Sylar understood. Peter was in his head right now. Sylar sighed and knelt down. "Peter, show me" he demanded. He knew Peter could so he was going to make him do it.

Peter looked up into Sylar's eyes, and these were Sylar's eyes, not loving Gabriel. "You wont like what you see" Peter said quietly.

"Show me."

Peter grimaced in defeat and raised his hand to Sylar's face. "Close your eyes" He said and then began. He forced his memory into Sylar's mind, starting right at the beginning from when he arrived in the future with the other Peter. He played it threw, right until the end where he arrived here in this cell. Some images were rushed, confused, the memory was being distorted by his emotional state. He didn't care. He showed Sylar what he could and then let his hand fall back down.

Sylar let out a small surprised gasp and opened his eyes to stare at Peter's. Sylar then lashed out pinning Peter to the wall, choking him with his power. "If this is some elaborate lie, I will kill you right here."

Peter didn't struggle he just cried. "It is what happened" he breathed out. Peter was running out of air. The last thing he noticed before blacking out was the cell door opening and a bunch of me with guns coming in yelling, his mother was there also.

When Peter woke up he wasn't where he expected to be. He was lying in a bed in a bedroom. He sat up to find Sylar sitting in a chair watching him. "Where?" he asked.

Sylar stood. "Somewhere safe, for the time being." Sylar moved towards Peter with intent. "You are going to show me what happened there again."

Peter understood. Now that he was awake and calmer than before the memory would be clearer. Peter reached his hand out and Sylar held it, intertwining his fingers with Peter's. Strangely intimate. Peter started to push the memories again. This time they were clearer.

For Sylar watching them it was as though he was Peter and this was his own memory. Sylar could feel what Peter felt, his emotions, and the thoughts that he read while it all happened. To see himself like that was frightening and exciting at the same time, he didn't know why. All the emotions and thoughts that came from his future self were happy and loving, save for the blind fury and rage of loosing those he loved. He then watched Peter kill his brother. He felt Peter's hunger and pain; he knew what it was like.

When it was over Sylar pulled away releasing Peter's hand and stared. "Why did you come to me with this?" Sylar asked. "Did you expect something to happen? What do you want?"

"I want…" Peter looked up at Sylar and something clicked in his mind. "I want…" Peter violently tossed Sylar into the wall pinning him so he couldn't move. Peter twitched, fighting it. "I want to understand. Need to understand. Why?.."

Sylar knew what Peter was asking. How was it that the two of them came to love each other in the future? Peter wanted to know why, how could he love a monster. There was pain as Peter cut into his scull trying to get to his brain, to see what made him tick. Maybe it was the emotions he had running threw his head from the memories, he didn't know, but when he stopped Peter it was for something more than self-preservation.

Sylar stopped Peter by knocking him back onto the bed. He then jumped on Peter pinning him down. "Sorry Peter but that's just not going to happen, besides you don't really want it to. I thought you might have a bit more control than that. I was wrong."

Peter blinked and realized what had just happened. "Oh god" he said. He looked up at Sylar who was straddling him and pinning him down with his telekinesis. Peter then realized what Gabriel had meant about the hunger; every person he comes across will be in danger. "Gabriel was right, I should have listened" he whispered and turned his face away from Sylar's gaze.

Sylar remembered. He wasn't reluctant to give Peter his ability for any selfish reason. He didn't want Peter to have to go threw this. Sylar growled and grabbed Peters face turning in his direction. "You will learn to control yourself because you must. You're the hero remember."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, both internally trying to figure out a way to deal with the problem. Sylar's excuse to himself was that he had to help Peter; he didn't need the trouble it would cause if he just let him run free. He would have to keep him, or kill him. Sylar remembered the future memories. Did he want a life like that? He remembered the look in his eyes when Peter entered that kitchen, so many emotions that he hadn't felt for a very long time. So he decided and made the only logical move based on that decision. He kissed Peter.

Peter's eyes widened as he felt Sylar's lips on his. He could tell that the man was trying to be gentle. It was confusing but when Sylar released his bonds and allowed him to move, he didn't push away. Peter reached up and pulled Sylar down deepening the kiss. Nipping at Sylar's mouth he begged entrance, and Sylar granted it. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

Peter was the first to break the silence between them. "What did you do that for?" he asked confused for so many reasons.

"I…" Sylar paused. Peter could hear the excuses running threw Sylar's mind. "I will help you to control yourself, I can't have you killing them all before I get to them." This was the one he chose to go with, and it was mostly true. "And if I'm not mistaken you didn't just let me, you pushed it further." Peter didn't have anything to say to that. When Sylar kissed him he felt an urge to kiss back. So he did.

Sylar pulled back moving off of Peter. "_Just because we were together in the future doesn't mean we have to be now. Just because I've always wanted him doesn't mean my future isn't my own to write." _Sylar thought to himself. But suddenly realized the mistake he had made. He looked at Peter and he knew that he had heard him. The look on Peter's face said it all. He looked confused and excited at the same time. Their eyes met yet again and that look of confusion quickly turned into a look of mischief.

Peter moved quickly, grabbing Sylar and pulling him down in a way that somehow left Peter on top. Sylar's arms were pinned above his head and Peter was straddling his waist. Peter's hands roughly moved up Sylar's chest and Peter leaned in to whisper in Sylar's ear.

"Always huh?" Peter breathed out. The hot moist air danced down Sylar's neck making him shudder.

"Get off of me Peter" he said harshly.

Peter wriggled his body a bit, causing Sylar to groan. "You sure you want me to Sylar? Or should I call you Gabriel?"

Sylar knew that what ever it was that Peter thought he was doing. The younger man was going to regret it later. He wasn't in his right mind. But then again, Sylar didn't much care. He growled and broke free, reversing their positions immediately.

"Is this what you want Peter?" Sylar asked while grinding himself down on Peter. Peter gasped and scraped his fingers down Sylar's clothed back.

"Yes" he moaned before taking Sylar's mouth for the second time.

------------------

like? dont like? should i continue?


End file.
